A Rose's Pain
by LadyRosexoxo
Summary: 10 years after BD, Nessie and Jacob's relationship is at its height. When Jacob gets killed by rogue vampires, who will Nessie turn to for comfort? Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters in this story. _

Renesmee's POV

I pulled up in front of the red barn-like house in my black Mercedes and jumped out of the car, my nerves buzzing with excitement. Sprinting up the ramp, I threw my body at Jake as he opened the door. My bronze curls blew across my face and tenderly, Jake brushed them away.

"So love, what are we going to do today?" he asked quietly, his deep voice sending thrills through my body. He wrapped his arms around me, his warm skin chasing away the bitter cold of the cloudy November morning. I looked up at him, placing my pale hand on his cheek.

_Let's go far away. We can take my car to the mountains and hunt! Then we can come back here and make a fire and tell ghost stories. _I showed him, conjuring pictures to show him along with my thoughts. "Please Jake?" I begged him, leaning my head against his chest.

"I would love that," Jake replied leaning down to brush his lips against mine. I shivered at his touch, my heart twisting in my chest. "Come on Ness, let's get on the road!" he chuckled, moving towards the driver's side of the car. I darted around him shielding the door with my body.

"I'm driving." I stated, my chocolate brown eyes freezing over. "It's my day, I made the plans, I drive." I continued as Jake made to dodge around me again.

"Your driving scares me though." Jake whined as he picked me up and placed me behind him. He opened the door and got inside, turning around to smile at me. "I assume the passenger door is open?" he teased. I fumed silently at him, as I stalked over to the passenger side, opened the door, and got in.

"Just wait Jacob Black," I threatened sullenly as he pulled out of the driveway. "You will regret this." I glanced over at him, my features set in full pout. He looked over at me, his body shaking with laughter.

"Come on Nessie," he chuckled after a few minutes. "Please don't be mad at me." He pulled onto the main highway, heading towards the rural mountains. I sat in silence as we traveled farther and farther away from civilization. Jacob looked over at me nervously taking my hand in his. "Please don't be mad Ness. The rest of the day is all yours."

Since we were already touching I forced several images of me tackling him to the ground as soon as we got out of the car into his mind. _You'll be forgiven then, _I showed him. I looked up at him and smiled, squeezing his russet hand gently. _I love you. _

"I love you too," Jacob whispered leaning over and kissing my forehead. Settling back in my seat I watched the trees flashing by until I knew we were far enough away from civilization to be alone.

"Stop here." I commanded as we rounded a bend in the road. Jake neatly pulled off the road, hopping out of the car and running to the passenger side to open the door for me. "Thanks," I replied, hopping onto his shoulders. He fell to the ground, careful not to crush me.

"That's what you call a tackle?" Jake teased pulling me onto his lap. We sat there contently the wind blowing my waist length hair around us. "Renesmee, we've been together four years, and I love you." Jacob finally said after a long silence. "So I was wondering-"

"Come with me," I said hopping up and sprinting into the woods behind us. I could hear him behind me, gaining speed every second. We had been running for five minutes when I saw a russet blur pass me by. A huge wolf ran in front of me, a silly smile on its face. I leapt onto Jake's back and we dashed even faster through the foliage, the trees becoming a green blur around us.

We came to a clearing and as we burst through the trees, I soared off Jacobs back rolling gracefully into the grass. He continued running across the clearing, shifting back into human form as he disappeared into the trees on the other side of the small meadow. I giggled happily, lying back in the grass, letting the breeze blow tendrils of my bronze hair across my face.

"Nessie," Jacob breathed in my ear as he settled down next to me. I rolled over, curling into him. He opened his mouth to say more but before any words could leave his lips I covered his lips with my hand. When I was sure he wouldn't talk anymore, I brought my lips to his, electricity shooting through my veins.

Jake pulled me close and as we lay there, curled up around each other our kisses became more and more heated. I ran my hands over his bare back, the heat that was radiating from his skin warming me.

"Jake," I managed finally. "Jake, we've got to hunt. I have school Monday and it's been weeks since I last had blood." He groaned, pushing up from the ground. I jumped up after him, apology in my eyes. _Later. _ I showed him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Lets hunt!" Jake smiled, nudging me with his elbow. I nudged him back, racing off into the forest in search of animals, Jake close behind.

_A/N: Hope you like it! Please review_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters in this story. They are all the wonderful creation of Stephenie Meyer. _

Renesmee's POV

"Jake I bet I can catch the biggest stag," I whispered while tying my long curls back with a hair band. He growled playfully, his russet fur tickling my cheek. "Ready?" I said, leaping out of the trees and startling the herd of deer in the clearing before us. I leapt on top of the biggest stag of the herd and bit down into its neck, tasting the sweet life blood.

A coughing bark from behind me drew my attention to the second largest stag, lying on the ground, Jake crouching next to it. I hopped away from my kill and skipped over to him, tumbling gracefully to land between his paws.

"Hmmm," I said to myself before turning to look up at Jake. "I believe that mine really is bigger. Guess that means you lose." I laughed joyfully, the ring of my laughter echoing through the surrounding mountains. Jakes coughing bark joined my laughs as we settled down in the grass, staring up at the cloudy sky.

We sat there quietly for some time, the trees swaying around us. I was just about to suggest to Jacob that we head back when the scent hit me. Four vampires were heading our way, too fast to outrun. I turned sharply towards Jake but he was already standing, hackles raised, teeth bared. I placed my hand on his forepaw putting as much pleading into my thoughts as possible. _Jake we have to run. They won't chase us unless they are out for blood. Please let's go!_ I said turning my eyes on him.

He growled softly, torture apparent in his eyes. I tugged on his paw urging him to go with me but before he could move the vampires entered the far end of the clearing. Of the four, two were men and two were women. One woman ran in front of the others, clearly signifying that she was the leader.

They approached us slowly, their red eyes searching me hungrily. I knew my heartbeat would sound loudly in their ears so I dashed up to them, placing my hand on the leader's arm, showing them the pictures of my past. After I was finished, the vampire woman shook back her night black hair and stared at me in wonder.

"How is that possible?" she asked, her high voice causing Jacob to cringe. I looked back at him, signaling him to behave. He growled at me in response, raising his hackles even higher. I turned my back to him, silently fuming.

"My mother was a human, after I was born she was changed." I replied to the coven leader. "If you don't mind, these hunting areas claimed by me and my family." I added, edging closer to Jacob.

"I understand," said the coven leader, her eyes narrowing as she continued to stare at Jacob. "However, you seem to be accompanied by a Child of the Moon. My mate was destroyed by one many years ago. I would not be able to leave this place knowing that it was still alive." She lowered into a crouch, her companions following suit.

"No!" I screamed as the woman lunged for Jacob, the rest of her coven pouncing after her, intent on death. Jake leapt away from the bared fangs snapping and howling, fury guiding his instincts. I threw myself into the fray, trying to use my hybrid strength to pull one of the vampires away from my soul mate.

The vampire woman latched herself onto Jacob's back, tearing at his neck with her nails. Jake yelped in pain as blood spattered the ground beneath him. The other three vampires circled around him, darting in and laying bone-crunching blows on his unprotected flank. I dodged in between his paws, delivering my own blows to the hostile vampires, fear making my instincts sharp.

I threw myself onto Jacob's back, cringing as I heard him howl in pain. Growling fiercely, I grabbed the coven leader by the hair and pulled her off Jake's back and onto the ground. Shrieking furiously she slashed at my arm, drawing a hot flow of blood. I cried out, falling back onto the now bloodstained ground.

"You BITCH!" I screamed, as she savagely bit Jacob on his neck, blood flowing hot and fast from the wound. She and her companions turned to me, baring their fangs. I screamed in fury, dragging myself toward Jacob, burying my face in his wet fur. I looked up to glare at our attackers, but in the moments I had taken my eyes off them, they had disappeared.

Jake whined beneath me, his whole frame trembling with pain. The sky opened up above us, rain thundering down, washing away the blood that was spilled over the ground. I pulled Jake's head into my lap, shielding as much of him from the rain as I could.

"Jake you have to change into human form. Please just try," I whispered as his trembles became more irregular. He shuddered, shrinking in form until he was sprawled on the wet ground in human form. He looked up at me, his dark eyes fluttering shut as he lost consciousness.

I jumped up, pulling Jacob over my shoulder as best as I could. Running through the woods, I pushed my legs faster and faster as I tried to race back towards the car. Just as I was about to give up hope of ever finding my way back to the car, I burst through the trees. Throwing Jacob haphazardly into the car, I checked his pulse, my heart jumping into my throat as I noticed the significant change in its beat.

I slammed the car door shut, flying around to the driver's side as fast as I could manage. I jammed the key into the ignition, flooring the gas pedal as I sped down the highway towards home, tears streaming down my face as the heart beat of my best friend and love became slower and slower.

_A/N: Sorry about the cliff-hanger. I hope you like the story so far! Please R&R._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I hope that everyone likes this story, please review with any comments I would appreciate the feedback. _

I raced down the hallway, my speedometer slowly creeping past 100. My heart hammered in my chest, faster than normal, as if making up for the slowing heart of my best friend and soul mate.

"Jake, please talk to me!" I shouted, turning recklessly onto the driveway, speeding precariously down the winding path until it opened up to the house. I threw the car door open, yanking the key out of the ignition as I flew out the door. "CARLISLE, MOM, DAD, ANYONE!" I screamed as I tried to pull my Jacob out of the car. I felt one of my family members at my side so I ran out of the way, collapsing onto the ground in tears.

Carlisle swiftly pulled Jacob out of the car, running with him upstairs where I could see that Alice had thrown together a makeshift hospital room. She looked out the window at me gesturing for me to come upstairs. I staggered to the door, tears streaming down my face.

"Nessie, honey what happened?" my mother cried, cradling me in her arms. I sobbed into her shoulder, pushing the events of the afternoon into her mind, grief turning the thoughts bitter. Bella stood there in shock, holding me tight as I heard the screams of my Jake from upstairs. "Go to him," she said after I had composed myself.

I nodded, walking up the stairs, dreading what I would see. Alice met me at the top of the stairs, her eyes dark with worry. "Ness, don't be frightened. He's still alive, but there isn't much that Carlisle can do for him except ease the pain. I'm so sorry." Her eyes grew misty, as her mouth puckered. "I couldn't see you guys. I'm sorry, I just couldn't see you." I pushed past her, gaining speed as I burst into Carlisle's office.

I had seen his office this way once before, the day I was born. Now instead of my mother lying on the hospital bed, it was Jacob. His legs hung over the end of the bed at an awkward angle, and he would jerk every few minutes, a low shout escaping from between his clenched teeth. I rushed over to him, throwing myself across him to shield him from all his pain.

"Oh Jake, oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed into him, my heart aching with the pain of watching him suffer. He opened his eyes to look at me, their liquid depths speaking to me as best he could. "I love you so much, I'm sorry," I cried, holding him close to me.

"Renesmee," Carlisle spoke from behind me, his voice full of regret. "It seems that Jacob has a considerable amount of venom in his veins, and as you know that is poison for him. I've done everything I can possibly think of but none of it seems to be working. All I can do know is to give him morphine to lessen the pain." He moved to give me a hug but I cringed away, numbness taking over my body.

"Jacob, Jake please!" I whispered as Carlisle sighed, and walked out of the room to give us privacy. I curled up next to him, listening to his heart, my hair splayed around us. He turned his head to me, pressing his lips against mine. My nerves crackled as he pulled away, opening his mouth to speak. I placed my hand over his mouth, silencing him as I listened to his heart beat slower and slower until it came to a stop.

"NO!" I screamed into his chest, clutching as much of him as I could as the heat slowly left his body. "No no no no NO!" I continued to scream as my family joined me in the small room.

"Honey, I'm sorry, come with me" my father suggested, his musical voice sounding from behind me. He reached for my hand but I snatched it away glaring up at him.

"Get away from us!" I yelled shielding Jacob's body from everything. "Just get AWAY!" I jumped off the bed, pushing every person I could get my hands on out of the way, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. "Go away" I kept muttering as I shoved the last of my family out the door and locked it behind them. I ran back to the bed curling up around the love of my existence. I sobbed until sleep washed over me, shrouding me in grief so unbearable that it pushed down on me, suffocating and painful.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry it has taken a while to update, I have been deciding whether or not to continue this story. But I will because like the idea. Anyway, hope you enjoy. R&R_

I opened my eyes, tears washing down my cheeks relentlessly. _Jacob. _I thought despairingly, a tortured howl escaping from between my lips. I reached out to grab for his cold arms, my heart rate increasing as my fingers brushed only the sheets beneath me. I shot up in bed, a hiss escaping from my mouth.

"WHERE IS HE?" I screamed, knowing very well that my family would hear me. I leapt off the bed, sprinting down the hallway and down the stairs at inhuman speed. Esme came to me first, her eyes wary. I pushed her roughly aside, intent on finding Jacob and getting him away from these horrible bloodsuckers. I hurtled through the living room and into the kitchen where I could hear my family muttering quietly. "I said," my voice dangerously close to a growl, as I stepped into the kitchen, Where. Is. He?"

"Ness," my mother said, her eyes full of grief, stepped towards me. "You were asleep and Seth felt Jake's absence. We had to give him to Seth for the Quileute burial. He said if you want to go to the ceremony, they would wait until tomorrow, well I guess today." He gold eyes searched my face for any emotion. I kept my brown eyes neutral as I spun on my heel and sprinted out of the house.

_I have to get to La Push_, I thought desperately, pushing my legs as fast as I could go. _I can't let this happen to my Jacob. He isn't dead. He can't be dead. _I continued to run towards the reservation, not pausing as I crossed the treaty line. _Come find me, wolves. Take me to Jake._ I kept thinking, my breathing accelerating to hyperventilation as I noticed the absence of all wolves in the area.

I slowed to a walk, my heart aching with pain. I collapsed onto the ground, my copper hair spread around me. I sobbed into the dirt anger and sadness building up inside of me. I hated that vampire woman and her companions. I would find her and hunt her down. I would stay away from all vampires because none can be trusted. _I don't think I can even trust my family_. I thought bitterly, choking back another round of tears.

My sobs must have caught the attention of some locals because Seth soon found me, curled up on the wet grass. He sank down next to me, his eyes brimming with tears. Stroking my hair in a very natural way, he pulled me into his arms like a big brother. I pressed my face into his chest, trying to find some element of Jacob's scent. Finding none, I composed myself and looked up at Seth.

"I'll take you to him," Seth whispered, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder. He sprinted into the forest, increasing speed as we went deeper into the forest. I closed my eyes as we shot out of the woods and onto first beach. Seth placed me down, taking my arm and leading me over to bonfire that was burning a few yards from the waters' edge.

"I'm glad that you could make it." Billy Black managed, his voice hoarse from the pain of a lost child. I ran up to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "You will always be like my daughter, Renesmee. He would have wanted it this way." He whispered. The surrounding pack around shifted around me, whispering in agreement.

"I killed him Billy," I cried out, realization sinking in as I spoke. "I killed him." I stepped away from him, my eyes searching to see where Jacob's body was.

"You didn't kill him," a female voice spoke, voice cutting through me like a knife. I turned towards Leah, my eyes challenging. I walked towards her, placing a hand on her arm. _How do you figure_? I asked her, watching as fear flitted across her face just like it always did when I used my power on her. "I was shifting when he was fighting those other bloodsuckers. All he could think was to protect you. He knew he would die and I tried to find you but by time I got there neither of you were within a hundred miles of me."

I turned to Billy, "Can I stay with you for a while, because I need to be away from vampires." He nodded. I turned away, "Lets please start this ceremony; I don't see Jake. I thought this was his funeral."

"He isn't part of the funeral, we buried him last night, it isn't a pleasant task so we were glad you could come to the celebration of his life." Sam answered, his body doubled over in loss. "I never thought I would be separated from him so soon. We are all brothers…and sisters here, and losing one is the loss of family." He stepped back towards his wife Emily, pulling her close to him.

I envied their love, knowing that I had lost that feeling forever. I wanted my Jacob, and he was already buried in the ground. Fury boiled inside me, and I sat down next to Seth fuming, as the ceremony began with an ancient chant from Billy and a few other council elders. I would find the vampires who had done this to me, and I would start a new life. I would do it all for the one I had lost.


End file.
